


Uh Oh, Sexy

by ThursdayNight95



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Blow Jobs, Card Games, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Romance, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-28 05:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19387420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThursdayNight95/pseuds/ThursdayNight95
Summary: [Told in 2nd person from Sturges' POV]Sturges and Warren play a simple game of cards, but the bets get a little steamy.





	Uh Oh, Sexy

Sweat dripped down Warren's cheek. His jaw clenched, eyes alight with a fierce glare in the dusty old room. The blue light flickered above like it wanted a turn. Your metal chair squeaked as you shifted your position and scraped the feet of the thing along the cracked cement floor.

A smile tried its damndest to fight its way to your lips but you held it back as best you could.

The fan droned loudly in the background.

Your fingers hovered over the card on the left.

He gasped.

You plucked it from his fingers, brimming with confidence. Before you had the pleasure of seeing the result for yourself, Warren slammed his fist on the table and cursed.

"You lucky cheat!" his 2 of spades hit the table like it was responsible. "It was a 50/50 shot!"

"Yeah, whatever." You chuckled and pulled the caps to your side of the table. "Willing to bet anymore? We still have 3 matches to go." You slid over 200 of your 400 caps. Warren's eyes sparkled and he put 100 in.

Of course, you didn't plan on keeping all that bet money. It was fun and competitive, but you just weren't too into stealing money from anyone, even if he was your friend. The plan was to give him * _most_ * of the money and put a quarter of it into the donation box. Hopefully it'd be enough to get some more steel.

As for what Warren would probably do, you imagined he'd take a trip to Goodneighbor and do whatever the hell he did there-- drink and fuck, you assumed.

"You're a real son of a bitch. Seein' you get all competitive and shit makes me pretty excited. We should go to New Vegas."

Oh Jesus, you'd heard his voice like that before. Low and hungry, like he'd pounce given the chance. Considering how you needed to loosen your belt, he might get it soon.

"Nah. Too long a trip. I'm fine winnin' against you." You admitted. "It's all luck, hotshot." You shuffled your cards and put them up to him, straight-faced and staring him in the eyes.

He reached for the one on your left.

The king.

If he got that one it'd be 5 to 4.

He peered deep into your eyes, trying to look into your soul.

Your heart was in your ears.

Even if he won this one he'd still put all his caps into the middle. All or nothing, he'd say.

His lip curled up. Squinted. The chair squeaked as he sat back down.

"You're doin' this on purpose." he muttered. "You know what you do to me. Dick." And with that he yanked the 2 right out of your hands and immediately let out a sound of anguish.

"Hey, it ain't my fault you're turned on right now. I honestly had no idea you were, uh, * _that_ * into card games."

"I'm not, moron." his red face muttered as he shuffled his two cards and presented them to you. "Your stupid fucking confidence and smugness is doin' it."

"Heh. Don't get too used to it. I don't play games for caps or anything often."

Something about knowing you turned him on was filling your stomach with eagerness. You half wanted to let him hear you unbuckle your belt just to tease him more. But the scene you were imagining here in this dusty little room wasn't as romantic as you'd hoped your first sexual interaction would be. You wanted the soft kisses and whispers, being pushed on the bed and loved head-to-toe from the man you'd been in love with for so long. But just lust? Your dick wanted it, but your heart didn't.

"What the fuck's taking so long?" Warren asked lightly. "Thinking about breakfast? I sure am."

He put his head down in defeat when you picked the king. 6-3. He had officially lost, and lost his money too.

"Wanna keep playing?" You suggested.

"The most I can get to is 5. You already won." he scoffed.

You slid all the caps into the center.

"Winner of this game gets the whole pot. No ifs ands or buts."

"W-what? You'd just give the whole fuckin' thing away like this?" he sputtered. "You high? Or you don't like money?"

All you did was look at him. Handsome, wonderful face under all those scars. Eyes you could look at forever and rough hands and arms that could easily throw you against the wall and show you what a prick you were.

His growl of confusion turned into laughter.

"You just love seeing me squirm. You're a fuckin' masochist. I didn't know you had it in you." he ran his tongue along his lips as you shuffled your two cards.

"You're just fun to play with."

"Wanna up the stakes a little?" his voice quivered.

"With what?" You could lose the second he pulled a card.

"If I win you gotta blow me."

Thankfully you weren't drinking anything. Your heart was in your ears again, your pants were so tight. The fan wasn't doing its job and the idea of giving Warren a blowjob wasn't a new one-- it had just never been anything more than a fantasy. You had no practice giving blowjobs! You two had a friendship that could possibly be ruined by this!

"I've never given one before. But I guess you'll be 300 caps richer on top of my shitty blowjob. So, what do * _I_ * get if I win?"

"The 450 caps and a blowjob. Unless you don't want one." he cleared his throat. "What would you want instead?"

"Caps and a blowjob? Sounds like a great night. Add a couple beers on that."

"Gettin' cocky?" he snorted. "Gonna be real pissed when you choke on me, aren't ya?"

"I've seen your dick, War. I can take it." And you were sure the second you got on your knees in front of him your underwear would be so wet you'd have to change.

What kind of fucking vulgar bet * _was_ * this? Why did you agree? He would've let you say no, he hated pressuring you into doing things, but you just fucking wanted this.

"Oh fuck off Mr 5 * _¾_ *. You've never sucked cock in your life." he scoffed. "You'll end up gagging with my cock all the way down your pretty little throat."

Fuck. Fuck! Your cock strained against your pants, wanting so eagerly to be touched. You wanted this. His smell, his sounds, the taste of him on your tongue...

But what about the romance? You were thinking with your cock right now!

"Go ahead." You whispered, presenting the cards to him. "Start the game."

He licked his lips and gave you such a look you knew for a fact he knew how hard you were.

"Honestly," his hand hovered over the 2. Piercing eyes. "I don't care who gets the blowjob. Either one's a win in my book. If you win I'm gonna make you feel so good you'll lose your fucking voice."

"I'll hold you to that, hotshot."

Warren's hot breath quivered. He pulled the 2 from your hands and shuffled under the table.

You ended up with the two.

"I wanted us to have a sweet little kiss on the shack dock first." You admitted as you shuffled. Why was that confession of all things embarrassing you?

It made you feel better that Warren was flattered by it.

"Y-you did?" he stammered, eyes wide. He cleared his throat and couldn't even meet your eyes. The suffocating and steamy mood from earlier unfurled into an embarrassed bit of shuffling and coughing. You hated it. "Look, uh, we can... We can do that. Kiss first. If the stars are out, uh, that would be even better."

His embarrassment was endearing. So endearing you had to bite your lip to keep from laughing out of sheer nervousness.

Would you really be kissing Warren tonight? Something you've ached to do for years? And even getting sexual? You didn't mean to squeeze your fingers so hard against the cards, but before you knew it he yanked one out.

The king.

He smirked and wiggled his eyebrows.

Oh dear lord. Your mind was full of so many things you could barely manage a congratulations. You watched him gleefully push the caps into his bag, a smug but preoccupied look on his face. He licked his lips.

"So, do you want the kiss or the blow job?" You two were great friends though. As much as you feel you would ruin things by pleasing him sexually, he wouldn't think so. After all, he was great friends with Hancock and they used to fuck every week for years.

"Thought I was getting both." he pouted. "But if I had to choose, it'd be the kiss. I can jerk off later. Can't always get a Sturges Kiss."

"Well ya never asked!" You laughed in disbelief. "Never took you for a romantic to be honest. I mean, ya never really talk about things like that. About love or starting a family or anything."

Warren was visibly flustered as the two of you walked back to his shack. The moon shone against the water and grass like silver. Humid. Your breath hitched at the reality you were stepping towards.

He opened his door and let you into your second home.

"It doesn't have to be on the lips. Just on the cheek is all. But I won't stop you from kissing me literally anywhere else. I'm still hard after all. Bastard."

The bed squeaked under his weight.

Just kiss his cheek.

You straddled his legs. His breath quivered, unsure of your plan. His cock was eager against his pants, his hips rocked at the hope of your touch. His face was red as a tato in your hands. But those beautiful brown eyes, oh how they wanted you. Those incredibly vulnerable eyes. And those kissable lips, parted slightly with uncertainty, pushing out bated breath.

"You're gonna go blind if you keep lookin' at me." his heart was pounding.

"You hush. You know how badly I've wanted to just admire ya?" your voice was soft. "You're real handsome."

He pushed your hands away, tense, eyebrows furrowed.

"Don't fucking make fun of me." His voice was tight, guarded. "I know you're too fuckin' good for me, don't rub it in."

Fuck.

"You're talkin' crazy, War. I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean any harm." You stupid idiot. He's always been sensitive about that and yet you got greedy. "You've always been real attractive to me. I'm sorry for overstepping." You got off the bed. Maybe this was just a dream and you can pretend it never happened.

"I just..." his voice was weak. "I don't deserve romance with someone like you. I was down to get sexy, but... You're like, in love with me or something." his breath quivered as he inhaled. Blinked and covered his eyes.

Oh you really did it this time Sturges. You stupid fucking idiot. All you could do was stand in shock. You ruined it. You fucking ruined it all.

"I-I'm sorry." you said again. Your voice was wrecked. "I guess I got it in my head that you felt the same. I overstepped and made you really uncomfortable. If you want, I'll leave you alone from now on."

"No! No, don't do that! I do, I do want you. I want you by my side." he grabbed you hand and squeezed it. "Look, I'm crazy in love with you. Not a fuckin' day goes by when I don't think about your fucking handsome smile or the way you laugh..."

You melted at his fingertips and soft words.

"But you and me, we're different. I'm more physical. Possessive. And I'm just a shitty person. I don't know why an angel like you would waste your most powerful emotions on a demon like me." he hooked his thumbs into your pockets and pulled you close, peering up into your eyes.

"I love you for everything you are. Every shitty, horrible thing you've done... Well..." you swallowed. "Has already been done. That person back then wasn't the Warren I fell in love with. You're more, uh, * _honest_ * and rough than most, but I kinda like it. Look, I ain't good with words. Just know that your soul's a beautiful thing, War. I know what I'm gettin' into when I say that you mean a whole lot to me."

His lips were rough, but his kisses were so sweet. He didn't exactly know how to be slow and romantic but he was trying his best, holding you in his arms like you were his girl. Your heart needed to be with his, your skin was electric against his own. His kisses wouldn't stop. Not that you minded. You could get lost in this man for ages.

His rough hands roamed up your shirt and to your pecs, massaging them. Flutters and waves of heat ran down your body the more he touched you. Your knees were weak at the kisses he planted on your neck.

"Sturges." he whispered between kisses and unbuttoning shirts. "You have such shitty taste. I'm glad you like me back, cuz if I was someone else and saw you get involved with someone like me? I'd fuckin' lose it."

"You always say that I have shitty taste," why did just this touch feel so good? It was just fingers grazing skin and yet you wanted more. "but there ain't no one else like you in my book."

"I sure fucking hope not. The rest of your company's pretty nice. Mostly." He slid your shirt off and admired your body. You were burning up! With some strange sort of confidence, you pulled him back into a kiss, indulging like you never had before. "Fuck... You're really... You really like me?" he caught his breath, but cast his embarrassed gaze away to your shirt and his leather armor on the ground.

"I really do." you said softly. "Can't tell ya how many daydreams I've had of us together."

"Damn, handyman... Was it sexy?" He grinned and winked. "Never took you for a deviant."

"A deviant?" you bit your lip. "No, it was never anything with being tied down or nothin'... Just shit like this."

"Yeah, just guys bein' dudes?" Warren ran his fingers through your hair and kissed you deeply. Your cock pushed painfully against your pants the deeper his tongue went. You groaned and unbuckled your belt and undid your pants. Warren took notice of your eagerness and let out a low chuckle. "You're a hell of a lot cuter than I thought you'd be. Want me to touch ya?"

His words alone had pre building up at your tip.

"You forget that I won the game?" he snorted. "Sweetheart, you ever given a blowjob in your life?"

"N-no." Your voice was barely a whisper as he suckled at your neck. He squeezed you gently through your underwear and grinned on your skin at the desperate noises you made.

"Alright. You'll learn from the best."

He got off of you and on the floor, but unzipped his own pants to let his own cock out. You licked your lips-- it was mouthwatering to see it so hard.

"You're gonna...?"

"Fuck yeah I'm gonna." He exclaimed. "In an ideal world I'd build up some more foreplay with ya. You know, smell ya and tease ya and all that..." He slid your pants and underwear down to your ankles and opened your legs. "Ohh fuck! Alright, I might cum faster than I thought... Let me give ya some love, baby."

Your mind was spinning, your body was already glistening with sweat, you wanted to have his skin on yours already. The fact that this wasn't a dream was crazy enough. But Warren was ravenous for you and he didn't waste any time letting you know.

"Let me give ya the rundown, babe." His stubble kinda hurt as he rubbed you on it, but you could barely speak. "No teeth. No vomiting. Unless you're into that freak shit." Your vision fuzzed as he planted big wet kisses along your pulsing cock.

"Warrennnnn..." You whispered, holding his hair tight.

He grinned and stroked you, giving your tip a nice lick as it peeked from your foreskin.

"S-Stop." you pushed him back, but went over and brought him into a kiss.

You finally get a chance to be sexual with him and you nearly cum 5 seconds into a blowjob? Nice.

"You not comfortable? Wanna slow down?" He asked. Was that fear in his voice or were you just going crazy?

"I'm... I haven't, uh," Jesus, why did you feel so ashamed? "I haven't done this with anyone before. I'm gonna cum too early."

"That all? Fuck, you scared me. But, uh, if you change your mind about this whole thing, remember," he pressed a soft kiss to your lips. You were a wreck. "I can always just jack off after this."

"I-I want you, War. I just don't wanna let you down."

"You won't." he got back on his knees and lifted your legs. "Can't believe you've never even had a blowjob before... This is a cock that deserves to be worshipped." His tongue was hot and wet against your head, groaning about how good you tasted. Your toes curled and all you could do was rock your hips, begging yourself not to cum too soon. "Mm. You ready? Pay attention." He chuckled at your flustered face and shaky breathing. "You'll never be able to deep throat another guy on your first try."

"W-Warren, if you deep throat me, I'm gonna cum." you whispered. He kissed you sweetly and stroked you nice and easy, sending waves of pleasure throughout your body. The sheets were pulling up off the bed and you were sure the mattress would reek of sweat after this.

"Ain't that the point, sweetheart? Or do you like being edged?" He whispered, kissing your neck now. "I fucking love the sounds you make... Your sweat, your smell, your taste and the way you look... Fuck! I love it."

"Warren, oh Warren, I'm gonna cum... I'm gonna cum real soon, baby."

"Yeah?"

"What're you--"

Your cock twitched in his throat. Your mind was fizzing at every slip of his tongue. His moaning made you see stars. Fuck! His nose was buried in your pubes, he'd taken your cock to the hilt and massaged your balls with his hands.

"Ohhh fuck!" Your hips thrust deeper into his throat, pushing every rope of cum deep into his stomach. "Yes! Yes! Fuck, thank you so much Warren!" You growled, vision bleary with tears and pleasure.

He eased you out of his mouth and made sure to swallow up the last of your excitement with a sly grin.

"You and me need to do this more often." his voice was deeper than you'd ever heard it before. He kissed you deeply and brought your hand to his cock. "Jack me off, baby. I'm gonna cum."

You licked your lips and stroked him, lost in the lust in his eyes and the thrust of his hips. What a fucking beautiful man you had with you. His face screwed up in pleasure, grunting like a man when he finally came. There was something insanely hot about having Warren's cum all over your chest.

"Fuck, Sturges..." he panted, kissing you deeply. "Thanks. You really are too fucking good for me." he used his own shirt to clean his mess off of you. "Wanna shower now or after we wake up?"

"My legs are too shaky right now." You admitted apologetically. "T-thank you again, War."

"I should be thanking you. I don't think I've ever felt so fuckin' strongly while I was fucking someone. Uh, what's the word... Passionate? Yeah. I felt like that. An' all I wanna do is fuck your ass till you cry, but since you're a virgin I'll have to teach you some things first. Jesus, your face is so red. Get in your PJs, I'll get some ice."

You were in bed, listening to Warren's heart beat as usual. Wrapped up in his arms, given soft, caring kisses... All because of a stupid card game. What a lucky guy you were.

**Author's Note:**

> the game they were playing was the card game from tomodachi life cuz fuck trying to learn poker just so i can write a smut about it lmfao


End file.
